


Únos

by SallyPejr



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Kidnapping, LARPing, M/M, Nicknames
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q se má doma léčit, ale místo něj Bond najde jen zapomenutý mobil a notebook, což by Q nikdy dobrovolně neudělal. 007 se proto vydá na záchranou misi, ovšem situace, ve které Qho najde, je opravdu nečekaná. I následky, které z toho všeho vyplynou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Původně tohle měla být krátká 00Q jednorázovka na motivy mého snu, proto tenhle název. No, nějak se to zvrtlo. Ale řeknu vám aspoň ten sen.
> 
> Moje maličkost byla sestrou Qho i se všemi těmi rasta copánky do pasu, co mám teď na hlavě a mého absolutního nesmyslu pro techniku. Q odmítal jet domů, tak jsem ho prošacovala, nechala u něj v bytě hromádku elektroniky a odvezla ho k sobě domů. MI6 se s ním nemohla spojit, tak si vydedukovali, že někdo Qho unesl. A poslali pro něj Bonda. 007 ke mně domů dorazil ve chvíli, kdy jsem s nožem v ruce Qmu vyhrožovala, že jestli něco neudělá, tak bude velice trpět, že ví, čeho jsem schopná. (Prostě starší sestra.) Nevím, co jsem po něm chtěla, ani jak to dopadlo poté, co Bond s pistolí v ruce vešel, protože zvonil budík. Podle tohodle měl být kratičký příběh, ale nějak se to zvrtlo...
> 
> Tady je výsledek nebo aspoň jeho první polovina. Druhá bude brzy.

„Kde je Q?" zeptá se agent 007, když vrací své vybavení... zbytky svého vybavení do rukou R.

„Má týden dovolenou." odpoví mu žena a s nakrčeným nosem sleduje kdysi drahé a kvalitní vybavení, které před dvěma dny agent nafasoval.

„Q si vzal _dovolenou_?" zopakuje Bond nevěřícně.

„Musel si vzít dovolenou ze zdravotních důvodů." upřesní R a chce kovový šrot odnést a předat kolegům pro případ, že by ještě něco zvládli zachránit. Ale tady by asi byl nutný zázrak.

„Co tím myslíte?" zamračí se Bond a chytne R za loket. „Co se mu stalo?"

R se nejdřív trochu vylekaně zarazí, ale pak se uklidní. Všichni ví, že vztah mladého génia a nejstaršího 00 agenta v poli je dost nekonvenční a všichni se sází na to, kdy ti dva kolem sebe přestanou tancovat a něco s tím nevyřešeným sexuálním napětím mezi sebou udělají. Jestli se to nestane brzo, R příjde o svůj vklad a to by nerada.

„Qmu nic není. Tedy skoro nic." řekne chlácholivě. „Došlo k menší nehodě při testování zbraní. Q skončil s popáleným bokem a jeden technik s rukou. Není to vážné, oba se uzdraví, ale musí být aspoň týden v klidu. Proto je Q na nucené zdravotní dovolené."

Bondův obličej je pořád dost zachmuřený, ale už ne útočný a taky pustil loket, který držel. Na pár okamžiků ještě stojí R a 007 naproti sobě, ale pak se Bond otočí na patě a zmizí.

\- - o - -

Není žádným překvapením, že Bond nešel na ošetření k medikům. K těm se obvykle dostává až po hádce s M nebo s Qem. Trochu udivující je, že se Bond nestavil ani k M, aby mu podal hlášení, ale taky by to nebylo poprvé. Ovšem nejspíš nikoho nepřekvapí, že agentovi kroky vedli ze sídla MI6 rovnou k bytu Q. To také není standardem, ale co na agentu 007 odpovídá pravidlům?

\- - o - -

„Q!" zabuší Bond po několikáté do dveří. Klepání už vzdal před nějakou chvílí.

Q má být doma a má se léčit, tak kde je? V tuhle pozdní hodinu může být akorát doma nebo v hospodě a Q rozhodně není pijan. Určitě ne se všemi těmi prupovídkami, co má, když pije Bond.

Tak proč neotvírá?

Nakonec už to Bond nevydrží. Vykopnout dveře nemůže (Q by ho zabil), ale paklíče má sebou prakticky vždy. Jeden nikdy neví, kdy se mu budou hodit. Například, když se bude chtít vloupat do bytu svého v podstatě nadřízeného.

Agent opatrně vejde a doufá, že nespustil moc pastí, které tady Q může mít poschovávané. Ne, že by tady byl poprvé, ale obvykle je tady i Q, který veškeré možné nebezpečí a poplašné zprávy zastaví. Dneska ovšem ne.

Qho byt je doopravdy malý, takže Bond nemá potíže ho rychle projít. Po majiteli bytu není nikde ani památky, což Bondovi na klidu nepřidá.

Ještě víc ho ovšem zarazí pohled na stolek v obýváku. Leží na něm Qho notebook, telefon, dokonce i MP3 a pár dalších drobností. Vypadá to, jako by Qho někdo prošacoval, sebral všechno, co vypadá jako elektronika a nechal to tady jen tak ležet. A pokud Bond něco o Qem ví, tak je to fakt, že by Q bez mobilu nikam nešel.

Bond sáhne do kapsy a vytáhne svůj telefon. V rychlosti vytočí číslo, a pak jen čeká na spojení. Netrvá to dlouho.

„R, dokážete vystopovat Qho?"

„Pane?" zarazí se žena v telefonu.

„Jsem teď v Qho bytě. Q tu není, za to je tu jeho notebook i mobil."

„Ale Q by bez nich nikam nešel." řekne žena ustaraně.

„Já vím. Proto chci, ať ho najdete."

„Je to oficiální pátrání?" ptá se R klidně. Podle cvakavého zvuku něco rychle píše na klávesnici.

„Zatím ne." usoudí Bond po chvilce váhání.

„Mám adresu." oznámí R po chvilce. „Podle sledování v Qho brýlích by teď měl být ve vesnici ne moc daleko od Londýna."

„Napište mi souřadnice, jedu tam." řekne Bond chladně. „Kdybych potřeboval pomoc, ozvu se."

„Dejte hlavně vědět, až ho najdete. Jestli nebudu mít do tří hodin zprávu, vyhlásím pátrání i po vás."

„To zní fér." usoudí Bond, než ukončí hovor a vyrazí zpátky ke svému autu. Teď musí najít Qho a ublížit komukoliv, kdo ho unesl.

\- - o - -

Souřadnice, které mu R poslala, určuje, kde je Q nebo aspoň jeho brýle. Momentálně by se Bond klonil spíše k té druhé verzi.

Jedná se o obyčejný malý domek s větší zahradou, na kterém není nic vyjímečného. Pokud člověk nepočítá to stanové pole na zahradě. Je tam momentálně postavených asi deset stanů a mezi nimi chodí lidi všeho věku ve více méně věrohodných kostýmech z dob raného středověku. A těchto individuí se po vesnici pohybuje vícero, většinou po trase zahrada – zavírající hospoda – malá zřícenina za vesnicí.

O těchhle bláznech už slyšel i Bond. Teoreticky dospělí lidé, kteří tráví volný čas tím, že si hrají na rytíře. Očividně se jedna jejich bitva koná tady. Spíš bude konat, nikdo ze zúčastněných nevypadá, že by za sebou již boj měl.

Bond na chvíli uvažuje, co můžou mít tihle blázni společného se zmizením Qho, ale nakonec se rozhodne nejdřív jednat a dotazy klást později.

Své auto zaparkuje v bezpečné vzdálenosti od domu i hospody a vydá se do sídla středověkých bláznů. Nutno říct, že nápadnější než ve svém obleku by nebyl, ani kdyby šel nahý. (Jednoho polonahého chlápka už viděl. Nebyl to pohled, který by si chtěl zapamatovat.)

Na to, že se blíží druhá hodina ranní, jsou místní vesničané dost tolerantní k aktivitám, které zde tahle sebranka provozuje.

„Hej, co zde pohledáváš, cizinče?!" křikne kdosi a vzápětí se Bondovi do cesty postaví zrzavý zarostlý chlápek ve lněné haleně a s dvouručním mečem u pasu. Mohl by vypadat děsivě, kdyby neměl nadšený úsměv ve tváři.

„Někoho hledám." řekne Bond s klidem.

„Civilní jméno ti tady moc nepomůže, nevíš, pod jakým jménem vystupuje zde?" zeptá se vousáč.

„Bohužel ne." zavrtí Bond hlavou. Jediné jméno, co zná, je Q, pod jiným jménem hledaného nezná. A navíc si ani není jistý, jestli je Q účastník tohodle šílenství, nebo jestli je jen zamčený někde ve sklepě, případně verze tři, jsou tu jen a pouze Qho brýle, ovšem genius ne.

„Je vysoký jako já, hubený, tmavé zvlněné vlasy, brýle, vypadá jako dítě." popisuje Quatermastera v rychlosti.

„To ti moc nepomůže cizinče. Ale lady Dana, paní domu, ví o všech, co jsou tady, ta by ti mohla poradit. Následuj mě."

S potvrzeným názorem, že jsou místní lidi blázni, se agent 007 vydá s vousáčem do domu. Nehledají dlouho, než vousáč z chumlu dětí u jakési Bondovi neznáme karetní hry vytáhne asi dvanáctiletého kluka.

„Cvrčku, kde máš mámu?" zeptá se ho dlouhán.

„Kdo se ptá?" zeptá se kluk a probodne vousáče pohledem. Že má tenhle chlap u sebe meč dlouhý jako je on, to malého netrápí.

„Haldar z Havraní skály." představí se vousáč. „Ale jsem jen průvodce. Tenhle cizinec někoho hledá."

„Máma je na hradě." prohodí malý, když Bonda sjede podezíravým pohledem. „Zavedu za vás za ní, jestli se nebojíte." vyzve kluk Bonda.

Agent jen přikývne na souhlas a kluk vyrazí pryč. Bez problémů se proplete mezi lidmi v domě a na zahradě a vyrazí vesnicí ke zřícenině.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptá se Bond po chvíli. Kluk má na sobě kostým jako všichni ostatní a tenhle je očividně dělaný na míru. Dokonce má na hlavě i čapku, která mu podá až do očí, ovšem v chůzi mu to vůbec nevadí.

„Wolf." odpoví kluk bez zaváhání.

„To jako vážně?" zeptá se Bond nevěřícně.

„Jo, dokud je tohle, tak jsem Wolf." řekne kluk a jistotou a podezíravě se na cizince dívá.

„Já jsem James." představí se agent.

Dál už jdou oba mlčky, dokud nedojdou ke zřícenině.

„Bacha, kam jdeš, tady už se aj bojuje." varuje Wolf. Pak se na chvíli zarazí, jako by něco zvažoval, ale nakonec chytne Bonda za rukáv a vede ho takto. Několik míst na hradě je osvětleno velkými ohni a další loučemi, ale Wolf vede Jamese k největšímu davu.

Tam se odehrává lukostřelba. O kus dál od lidí stojí několik slaměných terčů osvětlených loučemi i ohněm a na ně se střílí.

„Ou, hrají opilýho střelce." hlesne kluk trochu ustaraně.

„Opilého střelce?" zopakuje Bond.

„Vypiješ pohár medoviny nebo vína nebo něčeho, co zrovna je, a pak jdeš střílet. Netrefíš, vypadneš. Máma je přeborník a strýc taky." vysvětluje Wolf. „Můžem tady být do rána, než tohle skončí, protože se nehraje na remízu."

Bond se nejistě podívá na tři osoby s luky v rukách. Jednou z těch osob je žena oblečená do něčeho, co by ve filmech prošlo jako manželka movitého šlechtice. Šaty z tmavé látky vypadají těžce, ale na druhou stranu jí v nich nemůže být zima. Černé vlasy (aspoň v tomto osvětlení) má spletené do dlouhého copu.

Vedle ní stojí chlap, který vypadá, že mu kroužková ani plátová zbroj nemůžou dělat problémy, jak má mohutnou postavu. Luk v jeho rukách vypadá skoro nepatřičně, mnohem víc se do nich hodí válečné kladivu nebo sekera či něco podobně masivního.

A třetím ve skupině je vysoký, hubený chlápek ve tmavých kalhotách a lněné haleně, přes kterou má vestu. Oblečením se dost podobá Haldarovi z Havraní skály, jen mu chybí meč.

Ovšem Bondův zrak se upírá spíš na ženu.

„To je tvoje máma?" zeptá se trochu udiveně. Žena vypadá překvapivě mladě, copak tohodle kluka měla v patnácti nebo co?

„Lady Dana z Vlčí sluje." představí Wolf hrdě. „Vedle ní je strejda, lord Arctos z Vlčí sluje a ten třetí je Feidas Cestovatel."

Někdo čtvrtý přinese trojici lukostřelců tác se třemi malými poháry s medovinou. Lukostřelci pozvednou své číše na pozdrav a vypijí je zaráz, než poháry vrátí na tác a oni se vydají na čáru, ze které střílí. Nutno říct, že jejich chůze je docela nejistá. Ovšem střelba ne.

Bond skoro se zatajeným dechem sleduje, jak lady Dana bez zaváhání natáhla tětivu dlouhého luku a vystřelila šíp. Nebyl to střed, ale stejně trefila vnitřní kruhy terče. Hubený střelec dopadl v podstatě stejně jako ona, ale obr terč minul. Vlastně se trefil, ale do úplné hrany terče, kde se šíp neudržel a vypadl.

Hradem se rozlehne naštvaný řev, který pochází z hrudi obřího lukostřelce, který nepokračuje ve hře. Jeho dva protivníci se mu lehce ukloní, než se znovu vydají k pohárům.

„Pojď, než zas začnou střílet." chytne Wolf Bonda za zápěstí a odtáhne ho k lukostřelcům.

Ti mezitím znovu pozvedli číše a začali pít. Ovšem ve chvíli, kdy dlouhánovi oči padnou na příchozí dvojici, medovina mu zaskočí v krku a on se začne dávit.

„No tak, bratře. Přece mi to takhle neusnadníš?" řekne žena nechápavě, ale její soupeř si jí nevšímá.

„007?" hlesne nevěřícně.

„Q?" osloví ho agent stejně nechápavě. Kde má brýle?

„Wolfe?" obrátí se lady Dana na chlapce.

„Někoho hledá, tak jsem ho přivedl za tebou." vysvětluje chlapec a rychle pustí Bondovu ruku.

„Co tady sakra děláte?" zeptá se Q naštvaně.

„Hledám vás." vysvětlí Bond s předstíraným klidem. „Máte se léčit a v bytě jste nebyl."

„Už jste se ke mně zase vloupal?!" rozhodí Q naštvaně rukama.

„Tak moment." vloží se do jejich hádky žena a stoupne si půl kroku před bratra. „Je tenhle chlap problém?" zeptá se nebezpečně znějícím hlasem. O to víc nebezpečným, že po vyslovení dotazu se veškeré obyvatelstvo hradu v doslechu začalo na Bonda dívat nepřátelsky. Dokonce i Wolf se tváří, jako by byl James jeho nepřítel.

„Zmizel jste beze stopy, nechal jste doma notebook a telefon a není možné se s vámi spojit. Proto jsem vás šel hledat." řekne Bond s pohledem upřeným na Qho.

„Prosím, řekněte, že jste nevyhlásili pátrání." povzdechne si Q unaveně a hřbetem ruky s pohárem si promne obličej.

„Zatím ne." řekne Bond. Vytáhne z kapsy mobil a napíše R krátkou zprávu o nalezení Q.

„Já ti říkal, že si sebou mám vzít mobil." obrátí se Q na podmračenou ženu.

„Čtyři dny, Arctosi. To to bez tebe nevydrží?" protočí Dana oči.

„Vidíš sama, ne?" mávne Q rukou k Bondovi, než se podívá na pohár ve své ruce. „Pokračujeme?" zeptá se.

„Jo." přikývne lady Dana a podá pohár té, která drží tác. „Dolej." rozkáže, než se zase obrátí na Bonda a svého syna.

„Wolfe, odveď ho zpátky a někde mu najdi postel v domě."

„Posíláte mě spát?" zeptá se Bond s nevěřícně pozvednutým obočím.

„Ano a platí to pro oba dva." přikývne lady Dana rozhodně. „Oba jdete spát. Za rozbřesku s rozhodne o vašem osudu. Wolfe, všechna děcka jdou spát. Rozkaz paní domu."

Chlapec jen otráveně zahučí a protáhne obličej nad poslední instrukcí.

„Wolfe." řekne žena varovně.

„Omlouvám se, paní." řekne Wolf okamžitě s úklonou a s jednou rukou přitisknutou k hrudi.

„Běžte." pokyne jim žena rukou, než se obrátí k naplněným pohárům.

Bond se jen tázavě podívá na Qho, ale ten ho ignoruje a v ruce už drží svůj znovu naplněný pohár.

„Pojď." zatáhne Wolf Bonda za ruku. „Jestli nepůjdeš, odtáhnou tě. Máma tady velí všem."

A tak se Bond a chlapec vydají zpět do vsi a do domu plného bláznů ve zbroji. Doprovod jim dělá Feidas Cestovatel, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že budou slova paní Vlčí sluje splněno.

V domě Wolf ukáže Bondovi, kde je koupelna, a ve které ložnici bude spát. Už je tam krom postele jedno provizorní lůžko na zemi, ale Wolf někde sežene karimatku a spacák i pro cizince Jamese.

Agent nemá potíže poznat, že se jedná o ložnici paní domu, nebo to, že místo jeho ponocování je chlapcova malá pomsta vůči rozkazu jít spát. On sám se tomu rozkazu nediví. Koneckonců je po třetí hodině ranní, když Bond píše R další zprávu, že je Q doopravdy v pořádku, a že kdyby bylo nutné ho kontaktovat, že má R psát a volat jemu.

I přesto, že je pro Bonda dům i okolí vlastně neznámé prostředí plné cizích lidí, usne agent překvapivě snadno.

\- - o - -

Ze spaní Bonda probudí otvírání dveří a skoro neslyšné kroky.

„Ta sprcha bodla." skoro zapřede lady Dana spokojeně.

„Tak mi příště nech teplou vodu." zahučí za ní Q.

„To si snad děláš srandu, já toho kluka přetrhnu. On toho tvýho šmíráka uložil tady." zasyčí Dana naštvaně.

„Co?" nechápe Q, ale po pár krocích se ozve utrápené povzdechnutí. „Ten šmírák se jmenuje James Bond a je vzhůru pravděpodobně od okamžiku, co jsi zmáčkla kliku."

Bond vzdá předstírání spánku ve chvíli, kdy ho někdo (čti Q) kopne do noh.

„Myslíte, že je rozumné kopat spícího agenta?" zeptá se Bond klidně.

„Agenta?" zopakuje Dana.

„To se týká práce a o té se nemluví." zasyčí Q naštvaně a se slovy 'práce' a 'nemluví' Bonda znovu kopne.

„Víte, že když jste opilý, že jste agresivní?" zeptá se Bond s pobaveným úsměvem a sedne si. Naskytne se mu tak lepší výhled na oba sourozence. Q v pro něj zbytečně velkém proužkovaném pyžamu stojí u nohou Bondova lůžka a Dana v pod zadek dlouhém triku stojí se založenýma rukama u postele. Bond musí uznat, že má opravdu hezké-

„Přestaňte mi šmírovat ségru." kopne si Q znovu.

„Co je ten chlap zač?" zeptá se Dana bratra.

„Tajné." zahučí Q. „Ale věř, že dokáže zničit, na co sáhne a je ochotný se vyspat se vším, co má puls."

„To bolelo, Q." chytne se Bond za hruď.

„Co s ním uděláme?" sedne si Dona se skříženýma nohama na postel.

„Předhodit lvům." navrhne Q unaveným hlasem a sedne si na kraj postele. „A nebo radši ne, škoda lvů." zamítne Q svůj návrh.

„Předhodil byste svého člověka lvům?" zeptá se Bond.

„Neříkal jste, že jsem pod vlivem agresivní?" vrátí mu Q a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou.

„Machr jak Alec. Ti dva by si padli do noty." zahučí Dana se založenýma rukama a pohledem propichuje agenta na zemi.

Od Qho si tím prohlášením vyslouží udivený pohled.

„Lorde Arctosi, táhni do svoji postele, jdu spát." obrátí se Dana s ledovou tváří na svého bratra.

„Jasně, lady." zparoduje Q zasalutování a sjede z postele na svoje lůžko. „Drž hubu, Bonde." dodá, když si lehá.

„Q?" osloví Bond svého nadřízeného šeptem. „Kde máte brýle?"

„Schované."

„Hele, hrdličky, běžte si cvrlikat jinam." ozve se z postele a mezi dvěma muži přistane polštář.

\- - o - -

Ráno bylo pomalé a unavené a to v domě i na zahradě. A pravděpodobně i na hradě, ale tam Bond po ránu nešel.

Věrný svému zvyku vstal agent o půl šesté do tichého domu. Bez pozvání našel kuchyň a uvařil si kávu. Zrovna uvažoval nad tím, jaký trest by si vysloužil za to, kdyby si v kuchyni ukradl i něco k jídlu, když ho vyrušilo skřípnutí prkna od dveří do kuchyně.

„Bože, kafe nebo život." zahučí skoro neidentifikovatelný hlas.

Bond se musí otočit, aby zjistil, že ta osoba v županu s pohybovou elegancí zombie je vlastně majitelka domu.

„Nejsem bůh." pousměje se Bond.

„Zklapni, cizinče. Nevíš, že za krádež se seká ruka?" zeptá se Dana.

„Snad se to dá splatit i jinak." pousměje se Bond.

„Uvař mi kafe a jsme si kvit." mávne žena rukou a zhroutí se na židli u stolu.

„Nějaké instrukce?" zeptá se Bond, zatímco dává vařit vodu.

„Velký hrnek s vlčí hlavou, dvě lžičky kávy, vrchovaté, bez cukru, bez mlíka." povídá Dana, než si zívne. „Ve skříňce úplně nalevo je by mělo být i pečivo." dodá unaveně.

„Takového smrťáka pijete často nebo jen po Opilém střelci?" zeptá se Bond zvědavě.

„To je normální kafe." ohradí se Dana skoro uraženě.

„Kdo vůbec jste?" zeptá se, když před ní Bond postaví hrnek s černočernou kapalinou a nějaké koláče, které dle instrukcí našel ve skříňce.

„Co víte o Qho – Arctosově práci?" zeptá se Bond nejistě.

„Že pracuje pro vládu, a že o tom nesmí mluvit." pokrčí Dana rameny. „Q. Arctos. Říkejte mu, jak se vám hodí, i když teď je na pár dní oficiálně lord Arctos z Vlčí sluje."

„Jistě, lady Dano." pousměje se Bond pobaveně, než zase zvážní. „Jsem něco jako Arctosův kolega. On je přes techniku, já přes bezpečnost."

„A co máte teď v plánu, cizinče?" vyzvídá Dana a zvědavě na Bonda kouká.

„Musím dávat pozor na Arctose." ušklíbne se Bond. „Jeho ruce jsou pro nás nejspíš důležitější než celé moje tělo."

„A on o tom ví? Že dáváte pozor?" pousměje se Dana.

„Ani ne." pokrčí Bond rameny.

„Jaké je vaše jméno, cizinče?" zeptá se Dana po chvilce.

„Bond. James Bond." představí se agent.

Dana si pořádně lokne kávy, než se postaví.

„Jamesi Cizinče, chceš-li chránit našeho lorda, musíš být vhodně ošacen. Ty hadry, co máš na sobě, ti v bitvě budou k ničemu."

„V bitvě?" pozvedne Bond udiveně obočí.

„Klid. Je to jen dřevárna. S kovovýma zbraněma si můžete jít hrát potom." mávne Dana rukou. „Půjčím vám nějaké oblečení po Alecovi. Máte v podstatě stejnou postavu a aspoň je někdo využije."

„Kdo je Alec?" zeptá se Bond udiveně.

„Otec mého syna." řekne Dana klidně, ale její výraz posmutní. „Taky pracoval pro vládu a nemohl o tom mluvit. A pak mi jednou přišel dopis, že zemřel jako hrdina ve službách Jejího Veličenstva. Důvod, proč moc nemusím Arctosovu práci, ale prý jen sedí u počítače."

„V tom vám nelže." řekne Bond klidně. Ovšem už nedodá, že i Q musí občas do akce, nebo že si na denním pořádku hraje s výbušninami a zbraněmi.

Lady Dana se na agenta 007 chvíli dívá, ale pak beze slova pokračuje v cestě do ložnice.

Q, vlastně pro dnešek lord Arctos, leží celý zabalený pod dekou a ven mu trčí jen chumel vlasů.

Dana skoro beze zvuku dojde k jedné ze dvou skříní v ložnici a otevře ji. Tahle v sobě skrývá zajímavou směsici dámských šatů a středověkých kostýmů. Dana chvíli prolézá obsahem skříně a občas přeletí pohledem po Bondově postavě, ale nakonec vytáhne dvě ramínka. Jedno podá Bondovi a druhé drží ona.

„Převlečte se tady a neprobuďte mi bratra. Pak vám seženu boty a zbraň." řekne jen Dana, než sama odejde. Bond předpokládá, že do koupelny, aby se sama mohla převléct.

Oblečení, které vybrala pro agenta jsou kalhoty z hrubší látky s úzkými nohavicemi a koženým páskem, lněná halena, prošívaná vesta a přesto všechno jakýsi kabátec z kůže.

Bond si převleče kalhoty a vysvleče si svoje sako a košili, když se zarazí. Pokud se bude účastnit téhle bitvy, těžko sebou bude moct mít svou zbraň. Jenže kam s ní? Nemůže ji přece nechat zamknutou v autě.

„Do háje." zamumle Bond, než si dřepne vedle Quatermastera a opatrně mu zatřese ramenem. „Q. Q, slyšíte mě? Q?" budí ho James.

Spáč jen něco zamumle a krátce pootevře oči, než je zase zavře a zavrtá se hlouběji do deky. Ovšem pak celá postava pod dekou s trhnutím ztuhne.

„Bonde?" ozve se nejistý hlas, i když obličej zůstává pod dekou.

„Ano?" zvedne Bond udiveně obočí.

„Vy jste nahý?"

„Jen do pasu."

„A proč jste nahý do pasu?"

„Byl byste radši, kdybych byl úplně nahý?" ušklíbne se Bond.

„Co?" trhne sebou Q a naštvaně se na Bonda podívá. „Co tady chcete? A proč mě vůbec budíte?" zeptá se Q rozčíleně a trochu neohrabaně si sedne.

„Budím vás, protože potřebuji někam schovat zbraň a auto mi nepřijde jako nejlepší nápad." vysvětluje Bond klidně.

„Vy sebou máte zbraň?!" trhne sebou Q.

„Samozřejmě, byl jsem přece na záchranné misi." pokrčí Bond rameny.

„Zbraň z MI6?"

„Soukromá."

„Bože." hlesne Q a oběma rukama si promne obličej, než se postaví. „Dejte mi ji." natáhne ruku a vezme si od Bonda jeho ne zrovna oficiální zbraň. Q ji krátce zkontroluje a vytáhne zásobník, než se šouravě vydá pryč.

Ve dveřích se skoro srazí s Danou, která do ložnice vrací svůj župan a pyžamo. Oblečená je do podobného oblečení, jaké vybrala Bondovi, jen bez kabátce a vesta vypadá trochu vyztuženě v oblasti pasu.

„Ne, že by mi vadil výhled." prohodí lady Dana směrem k Bondovi. „Ale myslím, že s mečem neumíte, tak jestli chcete před bitvou potrénovat, tak si pohněte."

„Jistě, paní." prohodí Bond s klidem a doobleče se.

Když se opět dostane do kuchyně, je místnost plná dětí a Dana s pomocí jedné ženy v šatech a la hospodská z historického filmu mezi ně rozdělují snídani.

„Wolfe!" křikne lady Dana na svého syna. „Běž tady s Jamesem Cizincem a najdi mu nějaké boty."

„Jo!" přikývne chlapec na souhlas, mávne rukou na Bonda a vydá se do chodby.

Za jedněmi dveřmi je menší komora plná polic, na kterých jsou různé části zbroje a oblečení pro středověké bitvy.

„Vy máte obchod?" nechápe Bond.

„Ne. Tohle si tady zapomínají rytíři. Ale všechno je umytý a opravený." dodá chlapec vzápětí. „Tady jsou boty, vyber si, jaký chceš. A fakt jsou umytý." zopakuje, když vidí Bondův výraz.

Po nalezení padnoucího páru bot (a pečlivé kontrole, že po původním majiteli v nich nic nezůstalo) pak lady Dana našla pro Bonda štít a jednoruční meč s radou, že pokud by měl přijít o jednu ze zbraní, ať si nechá štít, že se hodí na útok i obranu, kdežto meč je dobrý jen na útok.

A pak už je Bond předveden před Haldara z Havraní skály, který má být jeho trenérem. Haldar může mít ten nejpřátelštější úsměv z celého tábora, ale to neznamená, že by Jamese Cizince sebemíň šetřil. Ovšem učitel je výborný.

\- - o - -

Jak se Bond během dne dověděl, v jedenáct dopoledne započne bitva o hrad pánů z Vlčí sluje. Tato bitva se pravidelně opakuje s různým výsledkem. Letos to pro hradní pány nevypadá dobře, protože mezi jejich spojence obvykle patří Ereborští, Havraní skála a Lesní. Jenže Lesní se letos nezúčastní a Ereborští změnili stranu, čímž je poměr sil dost v nerovnováze.

Bojuje se dřevěnými zbraněmi a šípy s plstěnými hroty. Padlí se ovšem mohou do bitvy vracet po desíti minutách odpočinku na vyhrazeném území pro mrtvé. Tedy krom dvou pánů hradu a krále. Tak či tak bitva končí po získání vlajky Vlčí sluje, kterou chrání jeden z hradních pánů nebo po zabití krále, který vede útočníky. Netřeba snad říkat, že identita krále je utajena.

\- - o - -

Před začátkem bitvy si lord Arctos z Vlčí sluje vzal Jamese Cizince stranou, aby mu sdělil jednoduchou zprávu.

„Bonde, tohle je jen jako, žádná mise. Jestli kvůli vám někdo skončí s horším zraněním než jsou modřiny a naraženiny, tak se postarám, abyste příštího půl roku dělal jenom výcvik nováčků. Je to jasné?"

„Ano, pane."

„Fajn, berte to jako rozkaz."

„Lorde Arctosi? Je nějaká odměna za hlavu krále?"

„Úplně nová hračka na příští misi."

„Vybuchující?"

„Samozřejmě, za co mě máte, Jamesi Cizinče? Věrné služebníky odměňuji štědře."

„Můj pane, tu hlavu vám přinesu."

\- - o - -

Bitva skončila – těžko říct jak.

Útočníci v podstatě dobili hrad a zabili většinu jeho obyvatelstva a to včetně lady Dany. (Její vrah byl vzápětí roztrhán na kusy smečkou ke všemu odhodlaných dětí vedených Wolfem.) Lordu Arctosovi se ale podařilo včas identifikovat krále, takže ho jeho služebník James Cizinec mohl zabít dřív, než jeho lordstvo odpravili soupeři.

Lord Arctos pak nahlas odpřisáhl, že dodrží slib, který Jamesi Cizinci dal, a že ho odmění dle zásluh. Vzápětí byli ti dva chyceni při hádce, kdy král křičel, že žádné pero dělat nebude, není přece blázen. Nakonec je musela zastavit lady Dana.

Po vyklizení a uklizení bitevního pole pak nastala velká oslava na hradě. Krom jídla a pití spolu rytíři cvičně soupeřili a srovnávali síly. Děti se učili bojovat nebo střílet z luku a vlastně se pokračovalo v činnostech předchozího večera.

\- - o - -

„Proč zrovna Arctos?" zeptá se Bond po chvíli sezení na lavici a pojídání pečeného čehosi.

„Canis lupus arctos." pokrčí Q rameny. „Arktický vlk, druhý největší na světě."

„Proč ne rovnou největší vlk?"

„Největším vlkem je poddruh vlka obecného Canis lupus tundrarum. Žije na severu Aljašky a Kanady." odpoví Q klidně. „Lord Tundrarum z Vlčí sluje byl můj otec. Jeho potomci po meči dostávají jména podle vlků. Proto je Dana jen lady Dana a malý si říká Wolf. Samozřejmě, že dědičný nárok na titul lorda z Vlčí sluje by měli mít moji potomci, ale s největší pravděpodobností to podědí Wolf." povídá Q tiše.

„Rodina není v plánu?" zeptá se Bond opatrně.

„Nemám čas na zakládání rodiny. Musím si hlídat svoje služebníky a to dá dost práce i bez dětí." ušklíbne se Q a dopije pohár medoviny. Už několikátý, jinak by se svému agentovi nesvěřoval.

„Co?" zamračí se Q, když se obrátí na Bonda a zjistí, že ten na něj hledí s drobným úsměvem.

„Nic." pousměje se Bond víc a dál na Qho hledí.

Lord Arctos si jen něco zamumle pod nosem a uhne pohledem, ovšem jeho tváře i krk mu pod agentovým pohledem zrudnou.

„Hele, hrdličky, nechte si to na doma." prohodí lady Dana, když si sedne vedle bratra. „Nevíte, že ve středověku by vás nechali za tyhle zamilované pohledy popravit?"

„Dano, nech toho!" okřikne Q sestru a zrudne úplně.

Bond nic neříká, jen jeho pobavený úšklebek se ještě rozšíří.

„Jamesi Cizinče, dala jsem vám svého bratra do ochrany, tak mi ho nekažte." obrátí se lady Dana na Bonda. „Věřte, že mí spojenci jsou četní, a kdyby došel můj bratr úhony, dovím se to."

„Bože, Dano, nech si ty výhrůžky 'jestli bude trpět, budeš trpět taky'." zahučí Q prosebně. „Víš, co jsem ti o něm říkal."

„Jo, to vím." přikývne Dana, zatímco dolívá medovinu sobě i svým společníkům. „A taky vím, že ty máš taky puls a on si toho všiml."

„Víš, že tě občas nenávidím?" zeptá se Q unaveným hlasem.

„Yup." rozzáří se lady Dana.

\- - o - -

„Sakra." zanadává přiopilý Q a prudce se zarazí.

„Co?" zeptá se Bond šeptem. Stojí těsně za svým lordem a nechápavě na něj hledí.

„Nevím, kde spíme." vysvětluje Q tiše.

„Ložnice je hned před námi." upozorní ho Bond.

„Blbče." uleví si Q. „Noc po bitvě je noc povídání si o tátovi. Teď tam nemůžeme, protože je tam Dana a Wolf. A nemůžeme ani k němu do pokoje, tam spí cizí děcka. Nemáme kde spát." vysvětluje Q mumlavě.

„V obýváku je volný gauč." řekne Bond s klidem.

„Není rozkládací." zavrtí Q hlavou.

„Máš lepší nápad?" zeptá se agent s drobným úsměvem. Rychle zahákne ruku za Qho pas a odvede slabě se bránícího lorda z Vlčí sluje do obýváku a na gauč, kde se oba usadí. Teda Bond se pohodlně posadí, Q vypadá, jako by ho proměnili v kámen.

„Já tě nepokoušu." zašeptá mu Bond do ucha.

„Tím si jeden nemůže být moc jistý." zahučí Q a nejistě se ošije. Ovšem neodtahuje se od Bonda.

„Tvoje sestra má pravdu." prohodí agent klidně.

„V čem přesně? Musíš být specifický."

„Vím, že máš puls. A že mě láká." řekne Bond a přejede jedním prstem po Qho krku.

„Jenže já nemám v plánu být tvůj další zářez na posteli." řekne Q vážně a chce se zvednout, ale Bond ho nenechá odejít.

„Já taky nechci, abys byl jen zářez." řekne Bond. „Chci, abys byl něco víc."

Q opět celý ztuhne a na Bonda se nedívá, když promluví.

„Co víc?"

„Myslím normální vztah. Nebo natolik normální, jak to práce dovolí." řekne Bond s upřímností v hlase.

„Jsi největší sukničkář v MI6. Proč bych ti měl věřit?" zeptá se Q.

„Řekni sám, kdy jsem naposledy šel s někým, z koho jsem netahal informace. Kdy jsem naposledy byl s někým, kdo nesouvisel s misí."

Q se zarazí a podívá se na muže vedle sebe.

„Mluvím vážně." řekne Bond skoro šeptem.

Q na něj chvíli hledí, ale pak se zarazí a opře se zády o opěradlo gauče.

„Tahle dovolená fakt stojí za to."


	2. Chapter 2

Následující den se Q probudil ležící s hlavou položenou na Bondově klíně. Agent s povolením zabíjet si jen klidně seděl a prsty jedné ruky se probíral Qho vlasy, zatímco druhou měl přehozenou přes Qho hruď.

„Dobré ráno." pozdraví Bond, když se úplně rudý Q velice rychle posadí.

Několik trhavých rozhlédnutí trvá, než Q lokalizuje hodiny a zjistí, že je skoro deset dopoledne.

„Proč jsi mě nevzbudil?" zeptá se Q skoro zoufalým hlasem.

„Nevěděl jsem, že chceš vstát brzo." brání se Bond.

„O to nejde." rozhodí Q rukama. „Bože, všichni nás museli vidět." zahučí mladý genius zhrozeně.

„Všichni ne." zavrtí Bond hlavou, čímž si od Qho vyslouží podezíravý pohled. „První zhruba dvě hodinky sem courali lidi, ale pak je tvá drahá sestra vykopla s tím, že je obyvák tabu a zavřela nás tady."

„To si snad děláš srandu." hlesne Q. „V životě už z kanceláře nevylezu. Tohle mi budou předhazovat do konce života. Odstěhuju se někam na Sibiř. Tam ne, tam není pořádné připojení." brebentí Q překotně.

Zarazí ho až Bond, který ho chytne za tváře a obrátí ho čelem k sobě.

„Klid, dýchej." řekne Bond klidně.

„Já dýchám!" rozkřikne se Q rozčíleně.

„Ne, ty blbneš." zavrtí Bond hlavou. „To je vážně taková hrůza, že jsi spal takhle?" zeptá se agent.

Qho reakcí je jen zrudnutí a uhnutí pohledem.

„Hele, tihle lidi si na středověk jenom hrají, nemyslí tak. Nepopraví nás jenom kvůli tomu, že jsme spolu spali na gauči." povídá James klidným hlasem. „A jestli budou chtít, ať to zkusí. Tvoje sestra mě pasovala na tvého ochránce a to míním dodržet, ať to stojí, co to stojí."

„Zakázal jsem ti mlátit ostatní." hlesne Q s růžovými tvářemi.

„To platilo pro bitvu." pokrčí Bond rameny a rukama sjede z Qho tváří na jeho ramena. „Jestli chtějí pomlouvat za zády, tak je nech. Jestli se budou posmívat do očí, tak je zmlátím. A nebo jim ty hackneš účty nebo tak něco."

„Škoda, že neumím mazat paměť." povzdechne si Q ztrápeně, než zvedne pohled a koukne Bondovi do obličeje.

Ten na něj hledí a trochu pitomě se u toho usmívá.

„Co?" zamračí se Q nejistě.

„Nic." Bondův úsměv se ještě rozšíří.

„Hej, hrdličky." ozve se od dveří.

„My nejsme hrdličky!" křikne Q na svou sestru.

„Sorry, Vaše lordstvo." protočí Dana oči. „Pár lidí se s váma chce ještě rozloučit, než odejdou, tak se koukejte zkulturnit, ať tomuto domu neděláte ostudu." S těmi slovy Dana zase zmizí.

„Občas fakt nevím, jestli ji mám rád nebo ji nesnáším." řekne Q trochu hluše, jako by mluvil pro sebe a ne k přítomnému Bondovi.

\- - o - -

James Bond si myslel, že se tihle víkendoví rytíři chtějí rozloučit jen s lordem z Vlčí sluje, ale kupodivu se chtěli loučit i s ním. Na agenta s povolením zabíjet čekala spousta stisknutí ruky, nadšených úsměvů i několik medvědích objetí. A to vše doprovázené požadavky, že příště musí přijet zase. Tentokráte bitvu bude pořádat Havraní skála.

Q ho hnedka na půl pusy varoval, že Havraní skála pořádá bitvy v zimě a podle sněhu a počasí se pak rozhoduje, jaká bitva bude vlastně probíhat.

Ovšem Bond nebyl jediný, komu bylo vyhrožováno, pokud se nezúčastní. Ta samá varovná slova mířila i na Qho. Kdyby ho jeho sestra neunesla, byl by tohle již třetí rok, kdy by vynechal. Dle Bondových výpočtů se bitvy neúčastnil od svého povýšení na vedoucího oddělení.

„Víš, že to, že jsi šéf, neznamená, že občas nemůžeš jet sem a blbnout." prohodí Bond.

„Říká ten, co v práci blbne každý den." zahučí Q.

„Souhlasím s Cizincem." ozve se za dvojicí Feidas Cestovatel. „Máš-li vážnou práci, musíš občas vypustit páru. Obzvláště jsi-li ve vedoucí pozici."

„A ty děláš co, že rozdáváš rady?" diví se Q.

„Jsem primář chirurgie." pokrčí Feidas rameny.

„A já myslel, že největší úlet je Haldar." prohodí Q slabým hlasem. „Ten dělá vysokoškolského profesora literatury."

\- - o - -

Nakonec bylo rozhodnuto (čti, Dana rozhodla), že lord Arctos opustí své sídlo až druhého dne. James Cizinec jako jeho věrný ochránce ho samozřejmě bude celou dobu provázet.

Tentokrát dostal James na spaní volnou ložnici s tím, že Q se uloží u sestry na podlaze. Když se Bond bránil s tím, že může spát na gauči a Q si může vzít ložnici, odbyla ho Dana s tím, že si stejně musí s bratrem promluvit.

A tak se stalo, že když šel Bond pozdě v noci na malou, zjistil, že jsou sourozenci ještě vzhůru. Nechat pootevřené dveře asi nebyl nejlepší nápad, koneckonců Q by měl o bezpečnosti vědět víc. I když vina je spíš na jeho sestře, která do pokoje vešla s mísou čipsů zhruba ve chvíli, kdy Bond vycházel ze své ložnice.

„Co malé lordstvo?" zeptá se Q. Podle zvuků je nejspíš na posteli stejně jako Dana.

„Už zase v posteli. Tu počítačovou mánii musel podědit po tobě." povzdechne si Dana.

„Třeba to má po otci." navrhne Q.

„To ne. Alec byl přes počítače asi stejný machr jako já."

„Ou, až tak špatné?" zeptá se Q pobaveně. „Jaký vůbec byl? Nikdy o něm nemluvíš. Nemůžu si ho ani dohledat, když krom křestního jména nic nevím."

„Přesně kvůli tomu hackování ho neznáš." obviní Dana bratra, ale pak její hlas zjemní. „Když jsi zmizel, protože po tobě začala jít vláda nebo kdo, tak se objevil Alec. Ne hned. Po pár měsících. Prostě jeden den byla bitva u Havranů a mě tam naháněli tři od Orlího hnízda. A pak se tam najednou objevil civil a zmlátil je. Co jsi zmizel, tak mě nikdo tak nerozesmál jako tohle." povídá Dana trochu zasněně.

Bond se o trochu přiblíží, aby lépe slyšel. Ne, že by ho tak zajímal zesnulý otec malého Wolfa, ale z tohodle vyprávění se dovídá i útržky o Qem a to ho zajímá velice.

„Chudák, vůbec nechápal, co se děje." pokračuje Dana. „Ale vzala jsem ho do tábora a na zbytek akce patřil k Vlčí sluji. Alec z Vlčí sluje. Boj mu šel snadno, jako tomu tvému Jamesovi. Dokonce mají i stejnou postavu ti dva. Jen Alec byl možná o trochu namakanější a o chlup vyšší."

„Machruješ, že tvůj ochránce je větší, ale důkaz nemáš." skočí jí do řeči Q.

„Důkaz mám." hádá se Dana. „James běhal po bojišti v Alecově kostýmu. Tos musel vidět, jak je mu to všechno volné."

„Volné? Vidělas ten zadek? Ty kalhoty vypadaly jak namalované." hádá se Q.

V tomto bodě odposlouchávání Bond nemůže skrýt nadšený úsměv.

„Oh, Timmy, tebe je tak snadné nachytat." rozplývá se Dana a po hádce najednou v jejím hlase není ani památky. „Tak snadno z tebe dostat, žes mu koukal na zadek."

„Já tě nesnáším." křikne Q rozčíleně.

„Klid, brácho, nebo je vzbudíš." napomene ho sestra vážně, ale hned se zase vrátí k rozplývání. „Nechceš přece, aby pan Bond slyšel, jaký máš názor na jeho zadek. Nebo jo?"

„Zklapni, Dano."

„Nezdvořáku. Ale vážně. Jestli se vy dva takhle chováte normálně a nic spolu nemáte, tak vsadím boty, že na vás jdou sázky." řekne Dana a doopravdy zní vážněji.

Bond za dveřmi si v duchu udělá poznámku, že se musí vyptat Eve. Pokud se uzavírají sázky, jestli spolu on a Q budou chodit, slečna Moneypenny drží bank.

„Hele, vrať se k tématu. Povídej o Alecovi." řekne Q trochu rozčíleně.

„Dobře, dobře." povídá Dana chlácholivě. „Postavou jako James. Ale fakt byl o trochu svalnatější, aspoň od pohledu. Ale oba blonďáci. Ovšem musím uznat, že oči jako tvůj James to Alec rozhodně neměl."

Qho odpovědí je jen neurčité 'hm' na souhlas a kupodivu opět žádné protesty na 'jeho Jamese'.

„Alec byl voják a měl na nějakou dobu volno. Často jezdil sem k nám. Většinou jen na pár dní, že prý se občas musí hlásit na velitelství. A pak zase zmizel a za nějakou dobu, někdy i za pár měsíců se zase objevil. Ale i když byl pryč, tak mi psal. Aspoň jeden mail týdně, pokud teda nevolal. Kvůli tomu bláznovi jsem si pořídila i lepší telefon a počítač, i když tys to měl oboje za šunky, když ses uráčil vrátit. Z poslední návštěvy u mě odjížděl dvaadvacet dní předtím, než ses vrátil. Domluvili jsme se, že by se mohl nastěhovat. A já otěhotněla, ale o tom ani jeden z nás nevěděl. Čtyřicet sedm dní od jeho odjezdu mi přišel dopis, že Alec zmizel na akci. Přesně o měsíc později kondolence, že Alec zemřel jako hrdina během konání svých poviností ve službách Jejího Veličenstva. Ani nevím, kde ho pohřbili, protože pracoval v pro mě tajných programech."

„Malý Alec o tom ví?" zeptá se Q po chvíli tíživého smutného ticha.

„Něco. Po každé bitvě se může zeptat na jednu věc. Ale jméno jsem mu neřekla, i když se ptá. Nechci, aby ho zkoušel hledat přes internet, a aby ho hledali jako hackera. Jeden mezinárodní zločinec v rodině stačí."

„Nikdy nezjistili, že jsem to byl já." brání se Q.

„Ale musels kvůli tomu víc jak dva roky lítat, kdo ví kde." hádá se Dana. „A teď zase. Děláš prý pro vládu, ale nic mi o tom nechceš říct a bodyguarda ti dělá chlápek, co mi do baráku chodí se zbraní."

Říká ženská, jejíž sklep je sbírkou všech možných i nemožných zbraní ze dřeva i kovu, dodá Bond v duchu.

„Nikdy ani nedáš vědět, jestli jsi v pořádku. Ani blbou smsku. Kdybych si na tebe vyloženě nepočkala, tak tě ani nevidím. Kdybys zmizel nebo se ti něco stalo, tak o tom ani nebudu vědět. Kvůli Alecovi mi přišli aspoň ty blbé dopisy, ale od tebe bych neměla ani to."

„Dano, klid, uklidni se." skočí Q do jejího rozčíleného nadávání. „Budu ti přísahat, na co chceš, že fakt pracuju pro vládu. Mám v popisu práce ochranu úřadu a jeho lidí, získávání informací a vylepšování vybavení, nic víc. Polovinu času sedím u počítače nebo vyrábím nějaké hračky pro lidi, jako je James, kteří je zničí, sotva je dostanou do ruk." povídá Q chlácholivě, i když poslední slova zní dost rozčíleně.

„Když furt sedíš u počítače, tak proč mi nepošleš aspoň mail?" zeptá se Dana, ale její rozčílení je o dost mírnější.

„Já se zkusím zlepšit." slíbí Q. „A zkusím přijít i na Havraní skálu, pokud to půjde, ale nic neslibuju."

„Tak nic neslibuj a vem sebou i Jamese." rozhodne Dana.

„Jasně, jasně. A královnu přivést nemám?"

„Ehm, ne. Myslím, že nešermuje, tak nám v boji moc nepomůže." plácne Dana lehkovážně. „Kam jdeš?" zeptá se za chvilku udiveně.

„Na záchod, kam asi?" řekne Q se slyšitelným protočením očí.

„Jen abys pak trefil do správné ložnice." rýpne si Dana.

„Dej už pokoj." okřikne ji bratr, než vejde na temnou a prázdnou chodbu a po paměti se vydá do koupelny.

\- - o - -

„Mami, já chci taky takový auto." rozkřikne se Wolf, vlastně teď už zase Alec, když Bond přejede svým Aston Martinem k domu, kde strávil poslední tři noci.

„Tak si ho kup." odpoví Dana synkovi s klidem, než se obrátí na odjíždějícího bratra. „Dávej na sebe majzla, Timmy. A nezapomeň, co jsi slíbil."

„Neboj, mám zapsaný celý seznam." povzdechne si Q na oko.

„Nemůžu jet taky?" zeptá se Alec prosebně.

„A co bys chtěl v Londýně dělat?" zeptá se Dana zvědavě.

„Strejda by mě naučil hac- hrát nový hry na počítači."

„Alecu, jestli začneš hackovat, bude vláda to poslední, čeho se budeš bát." řekne Dana varovně.

Chlapec jen otráveně zahučí a protočí oči.

„Já to viděla." varuje ho matka, i když jí Alec stojí za zády.

„Nepokoušej štěstí." obrátí se Q na Aleca. „Je děsivější než tajní vládní agenti, když je naštvaná."

„Mějte se, vy dva." loučí se Dana s bratrem a jeho ochráncem. „Jamesi Cizinče, nezapomeň, co je tvým úkolem. A koukejte se oba ukázat u Havraní skály."

„Jak si přejete, lady Dano." řekne Bond s drobnou úklonou a s pěstí přitisknutou k hrudi.

„Radši už jedem." povzdechne si Q a  s posledními pozdravy dva zaměstnanci MI6 nastoupí do vozu a rozjedou se pryč.

„Vážně je děsivější než my?" zeptá se Bond po chvilce.

„Cože?" nechápe Q.

„Prý je Dana děsivější než tajní agenti." zopakuje Bond Qho prohlášení při loučení.

„Když jsi byl malý kluk, čeho jsi se bál víc, tajných agentů nebo rozčílené mátky?" zeptá se Q s klidem.

„Pravda." usoudí James.

Pak už jedou mlčky až do Londýna, kde Bond vysadí svého Quatermastera u jeho domu a dovede ho bez vyzvání až k bytu.

„Můžu tě pozvat na večeři?" zeptá se James, když Q odemyká dveře bytu.

Ten se jen otočí a zvědavě na Bonda hledí.

„Myslel jsem to vážně, to co jsem řekl na gauči. Chci tohle brát jako seriózní vztah." řekne agent 007 tichým hlasem.

„Dneska?" zeptá se Q po chvilce.

„Vyzvednu tě v sedm. Obleč se společensky." usměje se Bond, než se otočí na patě a zmizí.

\- - o - -

Nakonec z večeře nebylo nic. Světové krize si nevybírají, a tak ani ne dvě hodiny po návratu do Londýna museli 007 i Q do práce. Oba jsou jen rádi, že se problémy neobjevili o den dva dřív. Ty středověké kostými by na velitelství vysvětlovali jen těžko.

\- - o - -

„Jak bylo ve Státech?" zeptá se 006, když se do bytu vpotácí jeho občasný spolubydlící. Nebo aspoň spolubydlící pro tento byt.

„Jestli v příštím půl roce uslyším někoho s jejich přízvukem, zastřelím ho." zahučí 007, než zmizí v koupelně.

„Kdyby ses před krizí neztratil, mohl jsem jet do Ameriky já a ty sis mohl užívat krásy letní Sibiře. Komáři jsou asi stejně příjemní jako Amíci." prohodí Trevelyan, když se Bond po půl hodině vynoří z koupelny.

Na stolku mezi televizí a gaučem už na něj čekají pivo a pizza.

„Kdes vůbec byl?" zeptá se Trevelyan.

„Na dřevárně." plácne Bond, než co nejopatrněji k obvázaným žebrům padne na gauč vedle kolegy. Přesněji vedle kolegy dusícího se pivem.

„ _Tys_ byl na dřevárně?" dostane ze sebe Trevelyan. „Jak pro boha? Ty a tvůj nažehlený oblek, vždyť ty ani nemůžeš vědět, co to je!"

„Vím, co je to dřevárna a byl jsem aktivním účastníkem." řekne Bond na svou obranu. „A jak víš _ty_ , co je to dřevárna? Ty a tvůj obvyklý zjev tam taky zrovna nezapadáte."

„Kdysi jsem se několika účastnil." pokrčí Trevelyan rameny. „Slavné to bitvy u Havraní skály a na hradě paní z Vlčí sluje."

Tentokrát je to Bond, kdo se skoro utopil.

„Ty znáš lady z Vlčí sluje?" ptá se 007 nevěřícně.

„Tys ji potkal?" diví se Trevelyan. „Ještě pořád je tak dobrá s mečem?"

„Měl's ji vidět s lukem." mávne Bond rukou. „Skoro nemá soupeře."

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí a jen hledí na televizi, kde běží repríza fotbalového zápasu.

„Mám pozvání na další bitvu u Havraní skály, pojeď taky." navrhne Bond.

„To asi nebude nejlepší nápad." zavrtí 006 odmítavě hlavou.

„Proč?" nakrčí Bond nechápavě čelo.

„Kdysi jsem s lady z Vlčí sluje chodil. Dost vážně, i když samozřejmě nevěděla, čím se živím. Asi tři měsíce jsem byl nezvěstný a mrtvý, než jsem utekl a vrátil se. Akorát včas na bitvu u Ereboru. Jenže lady z Vlčí sluje už si našla svého lorda, kterýžto titul může připadnout jen jejímu choti, jak mi sama říkala. Blbý tři měsíce a ona nečekala. Ani jsem se tam nešel podívat."

„Tys byl mrtvý kolikrát?" zeptá se Bond opatrně.

„Jen třikrát. Neboj, tvůj rekord nepřekonám." ušklíbne se Trevelyan. „Ale tohle tehdy byla moje první smrt. To už budu asi dvanáct roků mrtvý, člověče." dodá pobaveně, než se znovu napije.

Bond se beze slova zvedne, najde svůj telefon a vytočí jedno číslo.

„Víš, jak jsi mi za hlavu krále slíbil novou vybuchující hračku?" zeptá se agent 007, sotva volaný příjme hovor. „Co bych dostal za hlavu Aleca z Vlčí sluje?"

Trevelyanovi zaskočí kousek pizzy a z telefonu se ozve tak hlasité 'Co?!', že sebou Bond trhne.

\- - o - -

„Trevelyan je Alec z Vlčí sluje?! _Trevelyan_?! To si snad děláš srandu!"

„On ti to může potvrdit."

„Proč vás tak najednou zajímá nějaká moje stará přezdívka?"

„Chovej se slušně, mluvíš s jeho lordem z Vlčí sluje."

„Q je- Vy jste- To má být nějaký vtip?!"

„Ne, není to vtip. Q je doopravdy lord Arctos z Vlčí sluje. A lady Dana z Vlčí sluje je jeho _sestra_ , ty idiote."

„Proč mi to vůbec... Sestra? Dana je vaše sestra?"

„Jo a já jsem teďka pořádně nasraný bratr, Trevelyane."

„Sestra."

„Alecu, seš v pohodě?"

„Jo, já jen- Asi si musím sednout."

„Už jste se uklidnil?"

„J-jo. Nejspíš jo."

„To je fajn, protože já chci vědět, proč jste nechal Danu a toho malýho v přesvědčení, že jste mrtvý."

„Počkej, Q. On ještě o malém neví."

„Ma- malý? To... To jako – dítě? Dana a já-"

„Trevelyane? 006!"

„Klid, jen omdlel."

„Je 00 agent. On nemá omdlívat!"

„To je jen šok. To ho přejde."

„Jestli on omdlel, co udělá Dana?"

\- - o - -

„Jestli tohle výjde, máš u mě vybuchující pero."

„Jak přesně bys definoval 'výjde'?"

„To nevím. To poznáme, až se to stane."

\- - o - -

Nakonec se reakce agenta 006 a lady z Vlčí sluje podobaly.

Když Trevelyan, Q a Bond, který dával pozor, aby jaho kolega s povolením zabíjet neutekl, dorazili do vesnice a k domu, kde lady bydlí, učila zrovna Dana svého synka a jeho dva kamarády, jak se střílí z luku. Byla zrovna na řadě, když se ti tři objevili na zahradě. Dana se jen ohlédla, aby se podívala, kdo jde, než se zadívala na terč a natáhla tětivu.

„Čau, Timmy." řekne vesele. A pak najednou strne a rychle se otočí. Šíp z luku si to zamířil kamsi do strany mezi stromy. Dana má ruce pořád v poloze, jako by chtěla střílet, ale očividně si neuvědomuje, že nemá šíp. Kdyby ho měla, mířil by teď na hlavu pobledlého agenta.

Trevelyan s vyděšeným výrazem zkusí něco jako ústup, ale Bond za jeho zády mu to neumožňuje.

„A- Alecu?" hlesne Dana slabě a pustí luk na zem.

„Mami? Seš v pořádku?" zeptá se jeden z chlapců a opatrně chytne ženu za ruku.

„Paní Dano?" přidá se další z učedníků.

„Mami." zopakuje Trevelyan skoro neslyšně a kmitá nevěřícím pohledem mezi ženou a jejím synem.

„Já si musím sednout." hlesne Dana, než se jí podlomí kolena.

„Dano! Mami!" vykřikne několik lidí zaráz.

Q si klekne vedle sestry a obejme ji kolem ramen, aby ji podepřel.

„Timmy, co to je? _Co to je_?" ptá se Dana slabým hlasem.

„Já ti vše vysvětlím. A _on_ ti vše vysvětlí." odpoví jí Q tiše, zatímco ji hladí volnou rukou po paži.

„Strejdo, kdo je to?" zeptá se malý Alec a podmračeně se dívá na neznámého muže. Jeho přítomnost je jediný logický důvod, proč se jeho máma chová takhle.

„Jeden můj kolega z práce. Jmenuje se Alec Trevelyan." řekne Q klidně a pohledem probodne agenta 006. Jeho vzkaz je jasný. Jestli Trevelyan uteče, bude trpět.

\- - o - -

Q a Bond sedí v obýváku u už dávno vychladlého čaje a kávy a otevřenými dveřmi sledují dvanáctiletého chlapce, který pootevřenými dveřmi do kuchyně sleduje své rodiče.

Z kuchyně se do obýváku nesou tlumené zvuky rozhovoru, občas křik, hlavně ze strany Dany a občas i zvuky potyčky, kdy se Dana pokouší Aleca praštit.

Ani jeden v dvojice v obýváku nemluví, jen sedí vedle sebe. Bond je pohodlně opřený o gauč, jednu ruku hozenou přes opěradlo a jen pár centimetrů od toho, aby ji omotal Qmu kolem ramen. Quatermaster samotný sedí s koleny pod bradou a nejistě naslouchá zvukům z kuchyně.

„Strejdo." ozve se od dveří tichý hlas.

Q hned zvedne hlavu a podívá se na svého synovce. Automaticky shodí nohy z gauče a sedne si normálně.

„On je fakt můj táta?" zeptá se Alec opatrně.

„Jo." přikývne Q na souhlas.

„A on teď začne žít s náma?"

„To záleží na tvojí mámě a na něm." pokrčí Q rameny. „Ale nějak pochybuju, že by se tady zítra objevil i s kufry. Jestli se k vám vrátí, nebude to hned."

„To je dobře." oddechne si Alec s úlevou.

„Nelíbí se ti?" zeptá se Q zvědavě.

„Je to úplně cizí chlap. Může být nějaký psychopat, zabiják nebo bombový atentátník." rozhodí Alec rukama.

„Není to žádný psychopat, neboj." pousměje se Bond pobaveně. Zbytek nevyvrací, zbytek je zkratkovitý popis Alecovi práce. A jeho práce taky.

„Jestli ho tady nechceš, měl bys to říct mámě." navrhne Q.

„Nechci ho tady hnedka." řekne Alec váhavě.

„Chceš ho poznat?" doplní si Q důvod pro chlapcovu nejistotu.

Alec hned uhne pohledem a trochu zčervená.

„To není nic špatného, neboj." pousměje se Q. „Ale taky to patří k tomu, co bys měl říct mámě. Co bude s Trevelyanem a s váma, to byste si měli rozhodnout všichni tři zaráz."

„Ještě se spolu dohadují." zašoupe Alec nejistě nohama.

„To nevadí. Běž se dohadovat s nimi." pousměje se Q. „Jsi budoucí lord z Vlčí sluje. Nějaký chlap tě nemůže vyděsit, ne?"

Chlapec na něj chvíli hledí, ale pak přikývne na souhlas a vydá se do kuchyně.

„Doufám, že teď neřeší nic nevhodného." prohodí Bond šeptem, když malý Alec s rozhodným výrazem ve tváři odejde.

„To zjistíme, jestli se Alec vrátí hned nebo ne." usoudí Q a opře se dozadu. Bondova ruka kolem ramen mu v nejmenším nevadí.

\- - o - -

Blíží se už večer, když se trojice zaměstnanců MI6 vydá k autu, kterým přijeli. Tedy dva agenti se vydají, Q se trochu zpozdil díky loučení s rodinou.

„Takže?" obrátí se Bond na Trevelyana s nadějí, že z něj dostane odpovědi, dokud je Q z doslechu.

„Uvidíme se zase." řekne 006 s pokrčením ramen.

„A to je dobře nebo špatně?"

„Řekl bych, že dobře." usoudí Trevelyan. „A co ty a Q?"

„Uvidíme se zase." ušklíbne se Bond.

„A řekl bych, že to je dobře, co?"

„Rozhodně."

\- - o - -

„Proč jsem s tímhle souhlasil?" zeptá se Trevelyan nechápavě, zatímco si okopává sníh z bot o schody na verandu velké chaty.

„Nesouhlasil jsi. Dostal jsi rozkaz." upozorní ho Bond, zatímco si kontroluje svoji zbraň.

„Nějaký problém?" zeptá se Trevelyan, když si všimne Bondova podmračeného výrazu.

„No, Walther PPK to zrovna není, ale bude to muset stačit." řekne Bond s pokrčením ramen.

„Bude muset stačit?!" zopakuje Trevelyan nevěřícně. „Máš lepší vybavení než já a to ti tady ani nejdou všichni po krku!" rozhodí naštvaně rukama.

„Za to si ale můžeš sám." upozorní ho agent 007 bez špetky slitování v hlase.

Dveře chaty se otevřou a ven výjde vysoká postava zabalená do spousty vrstev zimního oblečení.

„Už jsem se zmínil, že nesnáším zimu?" zeptá se Q přes šálu, kterou má omotanou kolem hlavy.

„Už několikrát." ušklíbne se Bond pobaveně, než si Qho přitáhne blíž. „Můžeš se v tom oblečení vůbec hýbat?"

„Neposmívej se mi." ohradí se Q rozčíleně.

„Nemám vás nechat samotné?" zeptá se 006 zvědavě.

„Zklapni, Trevelyane, nebo budeš spát venku." utrhne se na něj zmrzlý Q.

„To by vedení nemělo radost." řekne Bond svému příteli, než ho obejme kolem pasu a přitáhne si ho blíž.

„Jaké vedení?" nechápe Q.

„Přece žena, která nám všem rozkázala jet do této zmrzlé pustiny." ušklíbne se Bond pobaveně.

„Tebe nikdo nenutil. Ty ses těšil." prskne Q rozčíleně.

Bond si z toho nic nedělá, jen jednou rukou stáhne Qmu šálu a políbí ho.

„Studíš." stěžuje si Q mezi polibky, ale jinak se nebrání.

„Nechte si to na doma, vy dva." napomene je Trevelyan po chvíli.

„Závidíš?" zeptá se Bond s nemaskovanou škodolibou radostí.

„Vlastně jo, závidím." zagestikuluje Trevelyan rozčíleně rukama. „Vy dva se tady vykusujete jako největší puboši, ale ve chvíli, kdy se já jenom pokusím přiblížit k Daně, tak se objeví nějaký idiot, co mě chce zmlátit."

„Havraní skála a Lesní jsou věrní spojenci Vlčí sluje. Samozřejmě, že na tebe jsou naštvaní za to, že jsi dle nich utekl a předstíral, že jsi mrtvý, aby ses nemusel starat o ženu a dítě." řekne Q s pokrčením ramen.

„Už je to půl roku!" rozhodí Trevelyan naštvaně rukama. „Už si přece museli zvyknout, že jsem zpátky!" stěžuje si agent, ale jeho dva kolegové si ho moc nevšímají.

„Jak to, že jsi vylezl z chaty?" zeptá se Bond Quatermastera zvědavě.

„Bude opilý střelec." pokrčí Q rameny.

„Víš, že alkohol v chladném prostředí není ten nejlepší nápad?"

„Proto si tě beru sebou, abys mě zachránil před umrznutím." přikývne Q hlavou.

„Chceš, abych tě pak zahřál?" pousměje se Bond.

„To bych rád, ale jsme na pokoji s mou sestrou a jejím nalezencem." povzdechne si Q.

Směrem od Trevelyana se ozve mumlavá nadávka.

„Myslím, že se mu jeho nové jméno nelíbí." zašeptá Bond Qmu do ucha.

„Vysloužil si ho sám." namítne Q bez opravdického zájmu. „Ty taky." dodá s drobným úsměvem.

„Cizinec z Vlčí sluje zní dobře." usoudí Bond. „Alec Nalezenec zní všelijak."

„Lorde Arctosi." ozve se volání z vyšlapané pěšiny ve sněhu.

„Pane Haldare." obrátí se Q s drobnou úklonou na příchozího.

„Za chvíli bude začínat klání a lady Dana si přeje vaši přítomnost. I přítomnost vašeho doprovodu." dodá obří vousáč s ne zrovna přátelským pohledem směrem k Trevelyanovi.

Bond poslušně pustí Qho ze svého už tak povoleného objetí a sebere z verandy svůj meč, který si před Qho zjevením prohlížel.

Trojce z MI6 se poslušně vydá za Haldarem, který je zavede až mezi sněhové hradby, kde už je vyznačená dráha pro lukostřelbu.

„Dnes žádná medovina?" diví se Bond, když žena oblečená jako hostinská mezi střelci začne roznášet malé kouřící poháry.

„To _je_ medovina." řekne Q s pohledem upřeným na teplé nápoje.

Ovšem nejdřív musí odstřílet první kolo, aby mohl pít. Pravdila jsou jasná – jeden šíp, jeden pohár. A tak to půjde až dokud nezůstane jen jeden lučištník schopný trefit terč.

„Tohle bude na dlouho." řekne Bond směrem k Trevelyanovi. Má pravdu.

\- - o - -

„Alecu! Jamesi!" rozzáří se přiopilá Dana, když ve tmě pozná svůj a bratrův doprovod. „Sorry. Žádný James. Jen Cizinec." dodá vzápětí s rukama omluvně zvednutýma.

„V pořádku." pousměje se James a vydá se pro svého podnapilého lorda, který prohrál finálový duel se svou sestrou a za trest sbírá rozházené šípy. Aleca a Danu nechá, ať si dělají, co chtějí.

„Co kdybys pomohl svému pánovi?!" křikne Q na Jamese, když si všimne, že ho 007 asi ze dvoumetrové vzdálenosti pozoruje místo toho, aby přiložil ruku k dílu.

„Proč bych to dělal? Vždycky, když sebereš ze země další šíp, já mám skvělý výhled." brání se Bond s úsměvem ve tváři.

„Jenže mně je zima!" hádá se Q. Jeho vzteklé prohlášení doprovázené rozmáchlým gestem způsobilo, že ztratil rovnováhu a on skončil zády napřed v závěji.

Bond rychle spolkne smích a vydá se lordovi na pomoc.

Q jen leží ve sněhu a odmítá se hnout.

„Víš, že máš být arktický vlk, když se jmenuješ Arctos, že jo?" zeptá se Bond pobaveně.

„Zklapni!" hádá se Q a chabě se po agentovi ožene.

Bond toho využije, chytne Qho za ruku a vytáhne ho na nohy.

„Já chci do tepla." zamumle Q prosebně s hlavou opřenou o Bondovo rameno.

„Neboj, já tě zahřeju." slíbí Bond, zatímco jednou rukou objímá Qho kolem pasu a druhou ho oprašuje od sněhu.

„To bys teda měl!" praští ho Q dlaní do hrudi.

Bond se jen pousměje a s rukou kolem Qho pasu se vydá pryč od sněhových hradeb k chatě, kde jsou ubytovaní. Už si zvykl, že se Q pod vlivem alkoholu mění obratem ruky z agresora na mazlivé dítě a zpět. Po vystřízlivění se mu pak Q vždycky omlouvá, ale Bondovi osobně to příjde roztomilé. Agresivního nebo mazlivého Quatermastera by bez přispění alkoholu měl jen vyjímečně. Q se totiž vždy snaží držet pod kontrolou.

Lord Arctos s hlavou opřenou o rameno svého věrného strážce se s klidem nechává odvést zpět do chaty a vůbec si nevšímá okolí. Nutno říct, že okolí zase více méně ignoruje jeho.

James si ještě všimne Aleca a Dany, kteří stojí tam, kde je nechal a udržují mezi sebou vzdálenost zhruba pěti centimetrů. Ovšem velice rychle tuhle dvojici pustí z hlavy. Má lepší věci, kterými se může zabavit.

Třeba povolného muže ve své náruči.

Chata je plná buď prázdných nebo spících pokojů. Ten, ke kterému opatří i James a Q je momentálně liduprázdný. Na pokoji jsou s nimi jen Alec a Dana a ti jsou prokazatelně ještě venku. A Wolf spí s kamarády kdo ví kde.

Bond nechá Qho stát uprostřed místnosti a rychle se svleče jen do spodního oblečení, než s trochou obtíží udělá to samé pro svého partnera. Jako obtíže jsou označeny vlastně jen mnohé vrstvy oblečení, do kterého se Q dokázal narvat a Qho neochota se vzdát čehokoliv, co mu přináší aspoň trochu tepla a to bez ohledu na fakt, že je chata zmodernizovaná a je tudíž i řádně vytopená.

Nakonec se Q nechal umluvit pod slibem dlouhé a horké sprchy. A přesně to následovalo.

James vzal Qho do koupelny, která patří k jejich pokoji a na dlouhou dobu se oba zavřeli do sprchy, kde se Q hodný svého titulu lorda jen hřál pod proudy vody a nechal služebníka, ať ho umyje a následně i osuší. Veškerou další činnost služebníka lord odložil do doby, než budou v posteli.

„Co to bylo?" zeptá se Q najednou, když ho James zkusí políbit a z ložnice se ozve prásknutí dveří a tlumené hlasy. „Někdo je v pokoji? Kdo nám lozí do pokoje?" ptá se nechápavě. Jistá podnapilost a teplé prostředí nejsou pro jeho mozkové funkce tou nejlepší kombinací.

„Podívám se, jo?" navrhne James, který už se pomalu začíná smiřovat s myšlenkou, že tuto noc nedostane ani polibek ani nic jiného.

James opatrně pootevře dveře, aby se podíval do pokoje, ale hned je zase zavře a po chvilkovém zaváhání i zamkne.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Q ustaraně.

„Jsou tam Alec a Dana." kývne Bond hlavou ke dveřím.

„Tak proč zamykáš?" nechápe Q.

„Protože to, co dělají, nechceš vidět." pokrčí Bond rameny. „Sex." dodá, když vidí Qho nechápavý výraz.

„Co?!" vyhrkne Q skoro vyděšeně. „Moje sestra a můj agent. A teď to mám v hlavě." panikaří Q a zoufale se chytne za vlasy.

„No tak, přece jsi musel vědět, co spolu po nocích dělají." řekne James chlácholivě a obejme Qho kolem pasu.

„Ale to jsem na to nemusel myslet, i když mi to bylo jasné. Teď je nedostanu z hlavy." děsí se Q.

„Věděl bych, jak na to." navrhne James se skoro žraločím úsměvem.

„Na co?" nechápe Q.

„Jak na to, abys zapomněl, co se děje vedle. A jak na to, aby i oni dostali svou část příšerností." vysvětluje agent 007.

„Vážně?" diví se Q a pochybovačně se na svého partnera dívá.

„Jo. Co takhle se vrátit do sprchy a provést v ní vše, co jsme chtěli dělat v posteli, než se tam objevili ti dva?" předloží mu Bond svůj plán. „A protože mám v plánu tě donutit křičet, můžeš si být jistý, že budou vědět, co tady děláme. My máme svoji postel, ale ti dva budou muset do sprchy sem, kde jsme byli my. To by tvou sestru mohlo vytrestat za tuhle výpravu, ne?" povídá James tichým hlasem.

„Jestli mě donutíš křičet, uslyší mě všichni. Haldar už nás sem nikdy nepozve." řekne Q vážně, ale pak se nadšeně usměje. „Ať už jsem ve sprše, dělej."

\- - o - -

James měl pravdu – po zbytek pobytu Dana odmítala použít jejich sprchu.

Q se mýlil – Haldar je pozval znovu.

\- - o - -

Ovšem věci mezi Alecem a Danou očividně dopadly dobře, aspoň dle Qho názoru, protože na další misi dostal James Bond vybuchující pero.


End file.
